Fate Stay Night: Threads of Destiny
by TheDatenshi
Summary: Set ten or so years after the 5th Grail War. For more details read the note at the beginning. The 6th grail war begins! Servants of the same class are summoned, and some oddly have memories of the 5th war...  And a bandaged murderer stalks the night...


_**Fate Stay Night: Threads of Destiny**_

_**Chapter One: Return Of Fate**_

(I have only completed the Fate Scenario, my computer died when I had barley started UBW. So I read up on typemoon wiki and others to learn what I missed. But I also don't have all the terms fresh in my mind, and there's probably things that don't obviously work. If that is the case then its AU. If not I'll just say its a sequel to the Fate Ending)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Tsukihime and any of the characters and designs here, other then my own._

_Flash!_

Metal lunged forth through the dark of the night.

A beast-like man roared out loud and swung a hauntingly, beautiful red lance forward at a young, bleeding boy.

The furious man with boiling skin smiled crookedly, malice poured from his body as he snarled and assaulted the youth. The youth swung a wooden sword forth to block the attack. It was futile and the child knew it. The wooden blade burst forth into splinters!

The youth tripped over and fell to the ground. The man laughed almost maniacally. His hair burned in the dark as the lance was pointed at the injured child. The man's hair appeared to be a base of brown, blood red in the middle and a crown of shining gold. The battleground was an Eastern-like mansion, beautiful, yet a few sections had been reduced to rubble and wood by the rampaging god.

The lance was brought down.

Sparks began to fly off the youth's body!

"Tch, I finally got it to work..." The lance recoiled and the warrior stood in shock for a moment.

Cracks then appeared on the youth's body. The warrior stared at the child in amazement before the youth ran. The once startled madman immediately pursued the child.

The spear made contact against the youth, and the same result occurred!

The youth's green eyes lit up and flames crackled and danced around his hands!

He threw the flames at the roaring red man, but to no avail, not even the smallest singe was on the man's body! The youth cursed and ran towards the nearby shed!

In an instant he felt the lance smash against his body once more! "Gah! Dammit what the hell is he?" The warrior's lips smiled wide, fang like teeth gleaming under the light of the moon...

"Shit. Well..." The youth uttered, his legs sprinted past the mad warrior!

"I'm a genius! Reinforcement on my own body, that guy can't catch up to me... oh crap".

The lance was thrust several times within a moment; more cracks appeared upon the boy's body as it was launched in the air!

_Crash!_

The youth groaned as sparks flickered out of his body, he slowly stumbled up and stood. The warrior's blue armour shone as the red lance rose once more... and the youth yelled in despair as the bloody red weapon crashed into his body...

A large screeching, echoing sound then resonated through the room. The youth grabbed the lance and pulled it out of him! The warrior was startled once more... His thoughts were merely whispers in this mad and enraged form, but even he knew that no normal human should have been able to do so and survive!

Light then began to burst throughout the room! The roaring man grimaced as he felt something odd. Almost as if this had all happened before... the light seeped away as the youth began to stumble to the ground... then three voices spoke simultaneously…

"Are you our master?"

* * *

10 years ago, a bright red haired young man arrived home.

In front of his house, he founds a young blonde haired boy sleeping at his doorstep. When the young man approached the boy, he saw cuts and grazes all over the boy's body and his blue clothes were soaked in blood.

The man was shocked upon seeing the boy's injured body, but his shocked expression soon turned into a smile. He knelt down as the boy opened his eyes showing that his eyes were like glowing emeralds. The man chuckled softly as the boy tilted his head. "Who am I?" the boy asked before the man blinked.

"Oh, so you have amnesia? I guess it can't be helped. It's really late so... want to stay at my place? It's just the house behind you."

The boy nodded.

"Oh, my name's Emiya. And we'll get to find yours soon, okay?"

The next morning, Emiya and the child went to the police to see if anyone was missing a child.

However, no one had. So they tried to perform a DNA test to find the right DNA that matches the child's.

The results shook Emiya deeply. The boy's DNA was 50% the same as Emiya's DNA.

As a result, the child was adopted by Emiya much like how he was adopted long ago...

When Emiya and the child (now named Heero) reached home, Heero suddenly collapsed.

Cracks began to appear all over his body and gears could be seen within them!

Emiya placed his hand on Heero, and he realized what the child was. An android that can use magic... Magic that can turn his machinery into flesh!

"Are you sure you can't remember anything?" Emiya asked and the boy nodded. Emiya sighed and scratched his head. "Ah, whatever... the grail wars over with so I doubt anything bad will happen if you're around."

"Grail war? What's that dad?" the boy asked; Emiya sighed as he began to tell the story of the hero.

* * *

Emiya Heero.

He is a complete monster in magic terms, such an act to replace a body of metal to flesh and vice versa. The ability to use magic and stubbornly won't die.

However, nothing could possibly have made him, yet he exists.

The day was normal. Emiya Shirou hasn't been at his home for a few months and this had become more common in the last few years.

Heero worked at a clothing store. It was rather old fashioned too; there was a spinning wheel, sheers, and no real machinery anywhere. Kind of odd the shop was still around.

It was a normal day until night fell. At every night, Heero would leave the shop and went to the church. He didn't go there just to pray, but he was helping someone. Heero really didn't know if this person deserved to be helped though.

Heero arrived at the church and pushed away a stone slab near the back of the church.

"Oi, goldie you there?" Heero yelled. The slab revealed a darkness and a bunch of bars, it was more a less a prison cell.

"Hey you're late, En!" A strong booming, yet tired voice came out from darkness.

"How many times do I have to tell you! My name's Heero! Not En!" Heero started to unravel a box as a strange man with golden hair and red eyes appeared through the bars.

"You wanted Chinese food today, right? Here goldie". The boy passed the box through the bars of the cell and the red eyes became a flurry as he devoured the food.

"Good, En. You have the right to be my best servant," the man said while Heero sighed.

"Whatever goldie". Heero stared into the darkness where only the man's gold hair and glowing scarlet eyes could be seen.

"Goldie? You should be proud that your hair colour is the same as mine!" The man in the dark smirked as he spoke while Heero merely groaned.

"Your hair's actually gold. Mine is blonde. There's a real difference you know? Anyway I'll be back tomorrow".

Heero got up and began to close the hole with the stone once more.

"Bring me dishes from... uh what do they call it nowadays... Iraq next time!" The voice roared as Heero sealed the window.

"Where the hell can I get food from Iraq in a place like this..." Heero thought to himself as he left the church and return home through the abyss of the night and his only light, the moon in the sky.

The imprisoned "goldie" was there since Heero's childhood. Heero asked himself if he should get the police, but at one time he did, they merely disappeared as if they never existed and only Heero remembered them.

So trying to bust the man out of there was near impossible because there was a magical barrier that stopped Heero from entering that section of the church, so the least he could do was feed the guy.

However, Heero had seen a raging warrior jumping across the rooftops. Nobody else saw him, or more like, it was impossible to see him.

Heero was tempted to seek out and solve the mystery, but then he felt it, the blood lust after him. The warrior had seen him too at that moment. One thing led to another and the warrior attacked at the Emiya household.

And now, the 6th grail war begins.

* * *

"Warm... hot, boiling!" Heero could feel heat and power surging through him...

This feeling, along with its pain, was very odd. Heero shouldn't be able to feel pain, but yet he did. Madness was creeping into his non existent heart... and the sound of clocks ticking echoed in his mind...

Heero roared and laughed.

"Yes, I am your master. Now stand back!"

The blond haired youth charged forward while the warrior howled before they both smiled at each other.

As the light cleared away, the three voices' owners appeared. They were three young women dressed in beautiful clothes they were actually sisters.

The youngest had short blue hair and wore satin coloured clothes. Her eyes were a deep red, like velvet and silk, beautiful and calming. She actually looked quite happy and joyful despite the situation.

The next woman had white hair and green eyes, oddly it looked like yellow lines were circled the outside of the eyes. Her eyes darted across the room and the fight, analysing and absorbing everything to know about the fighters and the room. She was dressed in a red sleeveless shirt and a green skirt.

The last and eldest sister had dark violet hair and pale grey eyes, like a calm mist, hiding a raging storm. She was almost quite except a few slightly surprised glances as her master fought. Her clothes was a plain black dress, somewhat altered for fighting.

They stared in awe as the Servant and their Master fought almost on equal terms! During the fight, they noticed that the cracks on Heero's body began to repair each time they appeared on his body!

"Master stand back, I'll kill...!" The eldest sister had tried to summon her Noble Phantasm, the weapon that defines a hero. But... nothing appeared; in fact very little magic was running in her at all!

The other sisters then tried to summon theirs, but to no avail. "What's going on, sister!" the youngest was now extremely distressed, drastically changing from her happy-go-lucky attitude. The eldest was annoyed while the middle sister then looked in shock and spoke, in a near robotic tone.

"...He's our noble phantasms... they're in our master along with most of our magic..."

Heero was rapidly exchanging blows with the Servant, he saw every move coming and countered, but he was barely doing any damage. For the Servant and attack he launched and struck was healed right after.

"Berserker, retreat". The lance wielding warrior halted his assault and in an instant disappeared and is nowhere to be seen.

Heero began to pant; he was wondering why he was feeling emotions and feelings that he shouldn't be feeling as a machine before his sanity returned.

He quickly noticed the three sisters who have just watched the entire fight.

"Servants? Why? The grail war shouldn't happen for at least 50 years or more, the last war came early but..."

The middle sister then bowed and spoke.

"Master, we obviously would not know what the conditions for this war are, but the presence here means that the grail exists or at least something with equal power, and thus this war has once again started," once again her voice was robotic and dull with little emotion.

"Okay... then why are there the three of you here at once? I should have summoned one servant not three, any more would require an enormous amount of magic power, far beyond a humans, or maybe the grail is extremely powerful this time?" Heero asked the three sisters.

Once more the middle woman replied.

"If we are summoned, then the three of us are summoned together. I do not specifically know why, but perhaps it is because we represent a single entity of sorts."

Heero could only sigh knowing that the three sisters don't know the answer.

"Grail war huh? Well dad, grandpa, it seems I'll be following in your footsteps," Heero said to himself before he looked at the three sisters, "Then can you tell me? What are you identities?" Heero asked the three sisters.

The eldest now spoke, calmly with a somewhat deep voice, "Well, were somewhat an incarnation of "Fate", so the Norns and Goddesses that represent fate, so we are something made from these legends".

"Well... in that case, I'll name you girls something appropriate then. I'll guess I'll call the youngest Velvet, since saying Clotho or Wyrd would be just odd to pronounce. For the middle sister I'll call you Decima like the Romans did. And I'll call you Aisa, an alternate name for you right? No problems?" Heero had decided. Honestly if they asked for different names he would have to go and look up dictionaries.

The girls nodded with faint smiles. "Now, it seems our magic is returning... but our noble phantasms are embedded into our master, maybe... you could materialize them by yourself? Think of red ribbons and thread, as well as a measuring rod and shears," Decima spoke again.

It seems that she stated the information quite well while Aisa preferred not to talk and Velvet just seemed overly happy with little notion of what was happening.

Heero began to ponder since he worked at a clothes shop so these tools weren't actually odd for him. He just had to look at his own structure and see the noble phantasms that where now embedded into his own being.

However something odd then happened. His left arm changed and a long wide blade sprouted from it! "Wh-what!" He was in shock... his body felt strange and almost foreign, he swung his arm, and he had accidentally cut the shed door in two.

Heero collapsed and the blade disappeared. "I guess I can't sustain that phantasm for now... I'm guessing those were the shears? If they cut without being open I wonder what they would do open...!" Heero panted and suddenly screamed in pain. His mechanical body shivered.

His eyes were now red like Velvet's and he started seeing red thread attached and entangled on everything in sight! Electricity in his body was going haywire!

"Guh...!" He placed his hand on his body and changed it into human form. His eyes were back to their natural green and the threads disappeared from view.

"Those were my mystic eyes! He shouldn't have those! Their mine! Mine! My special thing!" Velvet seemed annoyed while the other two sisters stared at their master with even more disbelief, and Heero drifted into sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the main bridge of the city...

Swings of an extremely long and elegant blade danced under the light of the moon!

Daggers of darkness flew forth only to be repelled by the elegant nodachi blade.

The first figure wielding the blade has long purple hair and eyes. He wore traditional Japanese clothe, a kimono with an indigo haori. The blade that he wields was 150 centimeters long.

The second figure wielding daggers was a female that is purely a dark shadow-like form wearing a skull mask and has a blue pony tail.

She was worried since she's obviously losing the battle while the man smiled at her.

"...What class are you?" The dark figure would normally not talk to anyone other than her master or fellow members of her group. She was one of the Hassan-I-Sabah leaders, the group of assassins that created the very word assassination.

"Hm... can't you tell? I'm an assassin just like you. I have no true identity... but you may call me Sasaki Kojiro," The man smiled and then charged forth with his sword in hand.

"That's impossible. There are only seven servants and Assassin Servants must be one of my organizations leaders. You are definitely not one of us!" the dark figure exclaimed until she notices more beings resembling her that vaguely looked like males and females of different builds and sizes appeared and attacked!

"Is it so odd to believe? You saw all the servants today. There were many more than just seven in this war. Perhaps you wish for me to tell you why?" Kojiro slashed through the small squad of shadow like fighters with little effort.

Assassin was tensed as she indeed had seen more than the amount of servants that should be present when she observed the other servants and masters. But she knew better than to trust her enemy.

She was detected so using stealth to her advantage was no longer an option due to the battle being on the bridge which is a wide open area. She had no choice but to run. However, her pride as an Assassin wanted to wipe out this "fake."

All of the sudden, five more Assassins appeared surrounded Kojiro.

"Hey, may I tell you something? I never thought about it before... but I can use techniques other then my main noble phantasm. If I'm an incarnation of all unknown swordsmen then..."

When the Assassins leapt forth and poised to strike, Kojiro cries "Musōken!" as he makes one instinctive perfectly aimed slash which surprised the Assassin.

"I'm... different. I can use sword techniques from any swordsmen shrouded in mystery... and from my teachers and their predecessors because the one who taught me is not fully known."

Kojiro smiled as he begins to chant an incarnation of mystery and the techniques that came with them, but Assassin slowly tries to reach for her knives, but her knives weren't in the ground! Kojiro had sheathed his sword just until the Assassin's knives were in his hands.

"No matter how many daggers you have, I'll grab them all before you can throw them. So let's finish this," Kojiro threw the daggers and drew his blade once more.

Assassin tried to bring out more daggers, but as soon as she did they disappeared from view.

"Tsubame Gaeshi!" Kojiro performs a three-strike attack on the Assassin sending her falling to the bridge's ground.

She coughed blood as lacerations are inflicted into her body. When she landed on the cold hard ground, plum tree petals appear all around her. "Another noble phantasm? How many do you have?"

"I never thought of this beforehand. Of course I can't use anything but eastern swords, so this is limited to the three I used on you. Goodbye".

Just as the blade was about to fall she had disappeared. "So the master used a command seal? Hm... Oh, I see your here". A man dressed in a large black cloak appears with his face covered in bandages and holds a knife by his side. Blood was fresh on the knife and dripped upon the pavement. The scent of flesh and death poured out from the man. "So its beginning... A beautiful moon always makes me calm yet mad. Kojiro, let's go."

* * *

Emiya Shirou had returned to Fuyuki. He was at the docks during the night, but when he saw those beast-like red eyes with blue hair and wearing armor, he stopped and stared in awe.

"...Lancer?" Shirou called out to the warrior, who was fishing, creating an odd sight.

"Yo kid. How you been in the last ten years? You got a new servant or do I have to stab you in the heart... again".

"How... why do you remember? Shouldn't you have forgotten?" Shirou is still in shock that he could barely speak at the blue warrior, like a ghost from the past.

"I don't know. And I don't care. Well I won't kill ya as long as you bring me some pocky tomorrow. Damn that stuff is really good. Anyway uh... you probably want to get home, it's pretty badly wrecked," Lancer spoke, yet he seemed to have been faking coughing while speaking...

Shirou still was in awe that the fact Cu Chulain was now sitting before him, fishing in full armour, and asking him for pocky over a life and death threat. Shirou blinked and rubbed his eyes, but this is real.

And the morning sun rose, and across the sky Shirou saw something fly past him.

He turned and saw snow upon the ground.

He then turned his head to the rising sun.

(Please review the story and for someone more intelligent about the nasuverse can help me that would be appreciated. Also I will have options! Like the game XD. So here's this chapters options.

If no votes are cast then I will randomly decide. Don't worry I won't have bad ends for picking something seemingly stupid... unless you guys want that.

What should Emiya do?

1. Continue talking to Cu Chulain.

2. Go Home.

3. Look for other servants.


End file.
